cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fionna
In the second Fionna & Cake Adventure update, that added 2 new worlds to explore, and The El Fisto grudge matches for anyone who has beaten El Fisto by now, also added fetch quests where you must return important items to random citizens. The Part of Leg Quest The first of these fetch quests has you return body parts (that are all legs) to a man who dozed off, and was robbed. In this quest, you only have to collect 4 legs in order to complete it. Overview A man was waiting for his friend, but ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, he had been robbed of his ar... hea... "legs." He now asks your help to return all four of his legs. Leg quest.jpg How To Collect Collecting this man's "legs" works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that a leg will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a leg drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. Leg.jpg Reward Leg quest completion1.png Upon collecting all four of his "legs," you are rewarded with a special card. This card is Banshe Princess. Leg quest reward1.png 'The Hat Quest' The second of these fetch quests has you return hats to a man was robbed by a guy with an oven mitt. In this quest, you only have to collect 16 hats in order to complete it. Overview Some crazy guy with an oven mitt just ran off with 16 of this guy's hats. (why does he have so many?) He now asks your help to return all sixteen of his hats. Hat quest.jpg How To Collect Collecting this man's hats works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that a hat will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a hat drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. Hat.jpg Reward Screenshot 2015-08-09-17-30-21.png Upon collecting all sixteen of his hats, you are rewarded with a special card. This card is Furious Chick. Hat Quest Reward.png 'The Tubes Quest' The third of these fetch quests has you return tubes to a family of tubes, whose tubes got scared and ran off. In this quest, you only have to collect 32 tubes in order to complete it. Overview 32 tubes who had been part of a family of tubes got scared and ran off (by some freak accident that is never once mentioned). The family of tubes now ask your help to return all thirty-two of their tubes. IMG 2362.jpg How To Collect Collecting this family's tubes works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that a tube will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a tube drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. IMG 2365.jpg Reward IMG 2389.png Upon collecting all thirty-two of their tubes, you are rewarded with a special card. This card is Subliminal Strength. IMG 2390.png 'The Candyr Quest' Candyr is a Gold (Nice Lands) Card that was introduced during the 2015 Halloween update in Card wars. The card is first given as "Weak Candyr" in Marshall Lee's side quest (Complete quest 4 to unlock). Overview Oh hey. What's up? Check this out, found this awesome Vampire card. Cool right? Well it gets much much cooler when it's fully awake, think you can handle it? I need you to remind this little guy how to fight. Deploy it and win 20 matches, can you handle it? And one more thing, wrap it up by the end of Halloween Event or else the little guy will never meet it's full potential. How To Collect After which, you will be given this card: And unlocked this quest: Reward After completing the quest: The Weak Candyr card in your deck will now be replaced with a gold Candyr card. 'The Skates Quest' Yea Overview How To Collect Reward Chad bear